Dark Knight (TV Series)
Dark Knight is a TV series based on the DC comics character Batman. Cast Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne/Batman Corey Burton as James "Jim" Gordon Kevin Michael Richardson as The Joker Nolan North as Harvey Dent/Two-Face John DiMaggio as Bane, Waylon Jones/Killer Croc Steven Blum as Garfield Lynns/Firefly Jim Meskimen as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot, Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze Dee Bradley Baker as Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat Phil LaMarr as Maxie "Maximillian" Zeus Brian T. Delaney as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow Troy Baker as Edward Nygma/The Riddler Kirk Thornton as Matt Hagen/Clayface Richard Green as Hugo Strange Grey DeLisle as Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy Episodes Season One #"City of Riddles Part I"-Batman faces a new threat known as the Riddler, who was fired by Bruce Wayne and is now trying to kill him. However, he ends up capturing Riddler. #"City of Riddles Part II"-Batman manages to escape and finds out Riddler is going to blow up Wayne Tower, however, he manages to defeat Riddler, who is arrested by James Gordon. #"Pretty Poison"-Harvey Dent is almost killed so Batman investigates, finding out his attempted killer is Pamela Isley, AKA Poison Ivy. #"The Man Who Laughs"-The Mayor is killed by a strange man who looks like a clown, nick named "The Joker". Batman begins an ivestigation and finds out he may have created Joker. #"Clayface"-Matt Hagen, a famous actor, had his face horribly injured years ago, and got adicted to the formula Renuyu, which he used to fix his face, however, he decides to steal it, and the creators push him into a large tub full of the cream. He returns as Clayface, and decides to hunt down and kill everyone who turned him into the monster he is. #"A Bat of a Man"-Doctor Kirk Langstrom begins experimenting with bat DNA, in an attempt to bring his hearing back, it does work, but he ends up turning into a giant Man-Bat. #"Assassins Three"-Poison Ivy hires three assassins, Bane, Firefly, and Deadshot, to kill Batman, with the first one to do it winning as much money as they want. #"False God"-Famous billionaire, Maxie Zeus, kidnaps Harvey Dent. Now calling himself Maximillian Zeus, he claims to be the Greek God Zeus, and that Harvey is Hades. #"Nothing to Fear"-Doctor Jonathan Crane begins robbing banks all around Gotham, and Batman may not be able to stop him, as everytime they fight, he injects Batman with a strange drug that makes him see his worst fear. #"Swamped"-Waylon Jones, AKA Killer Croc, comes to Gotham and plans on fludding the city. #"Heart of Ice"-Victor Fries begins hunting down the people who turned him into what he is, and put his wife into a coma. #"One Bad Day Part I"-The Joker kidnaps Harvey Dent, and attempts to drive him mad, with just one bad day. Batman shows up and tries to save him, but the building blows up. #"One Bad Day Part II"-Harvey finds out half his face was burned off, and finally snaps, becoming Two-Face. He then decides to hunt down and kill both the Joker and Batman. Season Two #"Strange Part I"-Batman finds out that a group of famous people are commiting crimes after visiting Dr. Hugo Strange. Batman, as Bruce Wayne, goes to find out what is happening, but it ends in Strange finding out Bruce Wayne is Batman. #"Strange Part II"-Strange plans on selling Bruce's identity to the highest bidder, but Bruce shows up to fight him, with Strange donning a Batsuit of his own. In the end, Strange is thrown into a generator, with the shock making him forget who Batman is. Category:TV Series